In the known scraper device the scraper elements are mounted directly on the elongate carrier member, so that whenever a scraper element has to be replaced in a scraper device mounted on a conveyor belt, for example because its scraper blade has worn, the element in question must be removed from the carrier member, which is a troublesome and time-consuming operation because access to the scraper device is difficult on account of the conveyor belt situated above it, while in addition the scraper elements are heavily soiled and consequently scarcely visible. A new scraper element must then be mounted, and this also takes considerable time, so that the whole replacement operation takes a great deal of time, during which the conveyor belt is out of action.